


Carnivores Plant

by agilulf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilulf/pseuds/agilulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊耳迷·揍敌客与情色片演员西索的性爱游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivores Plant

**Author's Note:**

> 早前想写的GV梗，被这两个月的连载吓得差点弃车而逃……当然还是没写完，趁西索休假有一点发一点。

雷欧力复切换一张碟片。碟面上穿着淡蓝领水手服，肌肉隆隆且棱角分明的男人被推进影碟机，渐而旋转起来，模糊成一片昏黄的颜色。

男人们在电视屏幕里交媾，因为没有声音显得格外滑稽。揍敌客大公子事先让雷欧力拔掉音箱连接线，雷欧力没敢多嘴询问原因。不过，也是可以想象的，雷欧力偷觑伊耳迷的表情——漠然，毫无反应。雷欧力识趣地停止播放，切到下一张光碟。

雷欧力踞坐的猩红织毯上搁着几大箱碟片，尽是他们公司拍摄的情色录像，除此之外，还有一部分留在厢式车上，随时可以搬运进来。

有这些资源，雷欧力本该对这单生意充满信心。可现在，雷欧力不止想打退堂鼓，甚至感到有些惶惑不安。

他主要负责这类客户——委托公司拍摄、定制自己的私人电影，根据需求，客户可以从公司里挑选演员。

雷欧力见识过各种稀奇古怪甲方和他们匪夷所思的嗜好。但这些古怪与揍敌客大公子一作比较，甚至显得分外有人情味。伊耳迷秀丽斯文的脸庞如同一张空白的假面，不呈现任何内容，看不见情态、欲望、喜恶，任何一丝作为这类碟片观众的应有的反应，不近人情到了诡谲的程度。雷欧力无法认同那是属于人类的面孔。

雷欧力对目前所播映的影像毫无兴趣，因为伊耳迷指定要同性录像。但伊耳迷看起来也对这些画面不感兴趣。这就很诡异了，揍敌客大公子坐在十码开外的天鹅绒沙发上，横着手杖，一言不发地盯着这些似乎不能引起他任何兴趣的官能录像。雷欧力一开始还费劲琢磨伊耳迷的心思，后来只是机械地切换录像而已。伊耳迷有想法吗，他对这些人感兴趣吗？雷欧力不敢深思。

下一片主演是个与雷欧力有数面之缘的情色电影名伶，强健的肉体充溢着古希腊雕塑般的力与美，肌肤瓷白光润，五官精细，天生的艳丽金眸令人尤为难忘。

理应说，从外形到气质，均无可挑剔。但雷欧力没抱什么指望，面对伊耳迷这堵铜墙铁壁，他只能木然地把光盘推进影碟机，播放片刻，再抬头瞥一眼伊耳迷——意料之中的没有回应。雷欧力暗自叹息，按下暂停键，准备再换一张。

“铛。”——手杖叩上茶几的声音。

雷欧力吓一跳，回头看了看伊耳迷。伊耳迷从桌面抬起手杖，仗尖指着屏幕上穿石榴色高跟鞋，对着镜头敞开大腿的青年男优。

“还有他的影片吗？”

伊耳迷语气平平，听不出任何青睐之意，雷欧力却如蒙大赦般，点了好几下头，“有，有。”

雷欧力把那个叫西索的青年演员的光盘盒全翻出来，依次播放给伊耳迷看。

伊耳迷仍旧没什么表情。照伊耳迷的秉性和经历，对世上大多数事情都能泰然处之，不过也有些时候，伊耳迷并不像表面看来那般淡漠，某些时刻，表象和内心彼此割裂，像映照不同风景的碎片。伊耳迷的目光肆无忌惮地掠过西索散乱的头发和雪白的肌肤，侵蚀着辗转起伏的肌肉与摇曳晃动的修长双腿，如同粗暴地擘开一朵花蕾，层层剥去瓣片，以冀探索其内部矜弱的、颤栗的、不为人知的隐秘之蕊。

伊耳迷注视着屏幕中琥珀色的妖异双眸，在睫毛扇形的阴影下，在衾枕暗蓝的褶皱间忽隐忽现，晦暗如月夜，清澈如水光，情热之极，冷酷之极，这些针锋相对的气质重迭于一身，交融得宛如一体…

伊耳迷又敲了敲茶几，金属杖尾磕着缟玛瑙桌面，发出清脆的琅琅声。

“打电话给他。”伊耳迷淡淡道，站起来，离开电影室。

雷欧力一拍大腿，内心窃喜，不过，没等他笑出声，屏幕上倏然出现的流血画面使雷欧力顿时警醒，“等等，不行，”雷欧力跳起来，“这个人不行！”

伊耳迷回头，“为什么？”

雷欧力用比平时高八度的声音强调，“他是个变态…怪物！”

见伊耳迷没什么反应，雷欧力进一步解释，“他有十分严重的暴力倾向，和他搭戏的演员，没一个能毫发无伤地离开片场，几乎没人敢和他上第二次床……”雷欧力开始历数西索的黑历史。公司愿意纵容西索胡作非为，原因无他，西索的碟片确实很受欢迎，只要西索造成的麻烦不超过其盈利能力，公司就不会与他解约。

可雷欧力承担不起令伊耳迷负伤的责任。这甚至不算什么风险。不出意外的话，西索必定会使揍敌客大公子受伤，他不会在乎伊耳迷是谁，更不关心经纪人的利益。

“他喜欢SM？”伊耳迷挑了挑眉。

“不，他是个杀人犯，还常常打黑拳，要打到一方死亡或残废为止，据说他手上已经有好几条人命，废掉的人更不用说……”

伊耳迷打断雷欧力的絮聒，提出一个他更关心的问题——“他在哪里打黑拳？”

 

高焦油香烟、汗臭、人群的拥挤推搡和喧阗充斥着友克鑫地下这片光线昏暗的搏击场，各种肤色的族裔混杂一处，围绕铁丝网隔离的场地聚成一圈，台上的两个男人正赤身肉搏，看客下注的叫喊与搏击者嘶哑的怒吼在浑浊的空气中交织升腾，猛烈刺激着神经，堪比致幻的针剂，荷尔蒙作用下的人们狂态毕现，夸张的面目系连着昏聩的意识。

伊耳迷很容易辨认出西索。西索光着上身，只穿一条白裤，独坐在场外的长椅上给双手缠腕带，与拳坛四周的狂热相比，未免显得过于疏离，甚至有些格格不入的意味。伊耳迷无法想象那是个传说中每夜在友克鑫市区游街窜巷，寻找致命游戏的疯子。

终于有一人倒地，没能再站起来。裁判宣布结果，主持人当场分派现金，通过扬声器高叫西索的名字。

西索离开长椅，走向擂台时唇间浮起一抹冰冷而愉悦的微笑，漫不经心垂下的刘海不时拂过睫毛。

伊耳迷跟过去，混进围观的人群中。看客们已经开始为这局比赛下注。轮到伊耳迷时，伊耳迷押了西索，赌注三千万戒尼。周围赌客霎时噤声。主持人反复确认伊耳迷的赌注，伊耳迷回应道，“既然是赌博，玩大点比较好吧。”

伊耳迷的回答引得看客间一片喝彩，虽然，这点钱对伊耳迷而言根本不算什么。伊耳迷的目光越过闭锁的铁丝网围栏，西索和对手都被关进这个十六尺见方的牢笼，直到一方完全倒下，决出胜负才能出来。

高压钠灯惨白的光线披拂在西索苍白却力道张扬的肌肉上，西索的站姿奇异而优美，仿佛希腊化时代的雕塑，伊耳迷幻想他被海蛇缠绕、蛇毒噬身的狂乱情态，毒液顺着血管侵蚀其意志，使其痉挛、颤抖而昏迷。

搏击开始，对方朝西索猛冲过来，打算凭借体格优势给西索当头一击。拳击手汗涔涔的肮脏胳膊抡向西索侧脸，西索闪身钻进对手怀中，用一记狠厉的上勾拳击中对方下颌，拳击手倒后猛退了几步，西索趁对方一时无法动作，抬腿重重踹向对方胸口。

比赛结束得比平时还要迅速，裁判怔了一会，才宣布西索获胜。不只伊耳迷，看客们都觉得有些扫兴。西索对主持人做了个手势，示意换人。

栅门打开，对手被拖下擂台，继而上场的是个精瘦的少年，西索双唇微启，流露出期待的意味。或许是为这少年而来吧，伊耳迷注意到西索眼神中的变化。伊耳迷继续下注，西索，六千万戒尼。

少年搏击手的行动灵敏轻捷，战术可圈可点，西索很享受这样的对决，甚至故意拖延游戏时间。他为了赢而进行搏击游戏，赢的目的却是游戏性质的，两相抵消后什么也没剩下，纯粹的无用形式。

在这些疯狂的游戏中，大抵惟有兴奋是真确的，以血追逐的狂醉般的兴奋，巴克斯的庆典。伊耳迷深谙西索这副情态……在影像中时常出现。

伊耳迷燃了支烟，不悦感冉冉上升，他希望西索输掉这场比赛，重伤濒死，被拖下拳坛，血迹从白裤子上一路蜿蜒，直淌到地下搏击场肮脏的地面，渗进灰尘、接缝和地底深处的幽暝。或许这样才与他们的美学相符。

没过多久，西索大概业已厌倦了游戏。少年被西索踢中，重重撞上栅栏，落地时吐出不少血。西索缓缓走向少年，给予最后一击。少年的血溅上西索鞋尖。

伊耳迷的腹股沟处一跳。

西索似乎朝伊耳迷的方向瞥了一眼，没再看他的少年，他等裁判宣布格斗结束，便从另一端下场，拨开闹哄哄的赌徒和看客走向出口。

伊耳迷随之离开。他没赢多少，西索的赔率很低，老赌客大多认识西索。

伊耳迷走到灯光昏暗的门厅，等候电梯下来的空当，伊耳迷叼起一支烟，正要掏打火机，不意竟有人凑过来为他点火，握着打火机的那只手洁白如象牙扇骨，被火苗笼上一层淡薄的暗橘黄。“Merci.”伊耳迷抬眼看去，见西索微微一笑——那是他在情色片中经常出现，仿佛专为勾引人而表演的笑容——西索薄而挺翘的上唇微微张开，湿润的双唇间便有一道引人遐想的暗红色空隙。西索收起打火机，没有说话。

他们一同迈入电梯。电梯狭小的空间里一时氤氲着烟草燃烧的醇香，混合着汗水湿漉漉的气味。他们并肩站了一会，电梯门再度打开前，谁也没说话。

“去喝一杯吗？”

迈出电梯时，伊耳迷忽然冒出这句听似没头没脑的话，西索很自然地接口道：“好啊♥”

伊耳迷把西索带上车，指示司机开往揍敌客经营的酒店。命运中交际的变化总是遽然发生，等不及过渡缓慢铺陈。在车上，伊耳迷用自己的双唇碾压西索的双唇，西索的鬓边和额头都沾满细密的汗水，是经历刚才那场搏击的证明，伊耳迷用手指抚过西索面颊上微不可察的痂痕，这大概也是某一场游戏的纪念，一场令西索快乐的游戏。西索抓住伊耳迷的手，牵引它向下移动。

伊耳迷隔着衣料抚摸西索的身体，刺激西索的腿间使他发出呻吟。伊耳迷喜欢西索的呻吟和喘息，这使他自己也颇感意外。通常，伊耳迷对这类基于反射或情绪而发出的声音，无理智的言语和非言语皆不屑一顾，无论詈语或呻吟，对伊耳迷而言，都只是无用的噪音。伊耳迷用另一只手搂着西索头颅，西索微微别开脸，咬住伊耳迷的手指，将它们含入口中，短发磨蹭着伊耳迷的脸，柔软如雏鸟之羽。伊耳迷隔着发丝吻了吻西索后脑勺，让西索翻身，反跪在轿车座椅上。

伊耳迷拉开西索裤子，往下直褪到膝盖窝，宽松的短衫也蜷至肩胛，露出形状优美的背肌与挺翘结实的臀丘，彩墨混染似的霓虹灯光沿西索光滑的肌肤驰行，伊耳迷将手指从西索口内抽出，沾满涎液的手指探进双丘间昏暗的沟壑，深深没入幽处。西索发出一声喟叹，双肩微颤，穴口和肠壁猝然收缩，紧紧绞住伊耳迷的手指。

真软啊，伊耳迷想。他喜欢西索体内的触感。西索全身披挂着凛然有力的雪白肌肉铠甲，完美的阿喀琉斯，惟有这里是弱点。伊耳迷狠狠捣着这柔弱的器官，如同撬开坚不可摧的贝壳，蹂躏里边又湿又软的嫩肉。软体吸附着伊耳迷的手指，吞入更深，前端因异物入侵而渗出珠液。他们的呼吸和颤抖都在加剧，伊耳迷发觉自己也在颤抖，他半跪在西索分开的双腿间，从背后抱着西索，幽暗中那条炽热昂然的恶龙亟欲破笼而出，伊耳迷抽离手指，解开裤扣，放任恶龙一头冲进身前穴口翕张的湿润密窟。西索发出一阵诱引般的呻吟，晃动臀部，让伊耳迷直捣腹地。

他们没法尽情动作，空间对西索和伊耳迷来说都显得太过局促。为了不使自己或西索撞上轿车嵌板，伊耳迷按着西索倒在座椅上，西索扶住车窗，白雾随呼吸在玻璃上不断绽放和熄灭。

西索汗涔涔的身体散发着官能的郁馥，车厢内空气异常溽热，冷气亦不管用，汗水濡湿的衣料紧贴肌肤，伊耳迷抚摸西索身体的手也变得湿滑黏腻，汗液从伊耳迷白皙的额头滑落，滴在西索湿漉漉的背肌上，与西索的汗水融合。

“如果这是血…”伊耳迷幻想着更激烈的场景，地下搏击的游戏也使他有些兴奋。伤害西索，让彼此的血液交融，在拳坛白亮的灯光下侵犯他——他会感到害羞吗，抑或愈加兴奋？

伊耳迷天性中的恶劣因子此时占了上风，他抽出车载多媒体遥控器，打开电视，车厢里顿时响彻影片中西索高亢、浮艳、花腔般的叫床声。

听过西索的呻吟后，伊耳迷很确信这不是后期配音，他从车窗倒影中欣赏西索诧异的表情。甫听见声响的瞬间，西索的身体居然有一刹那紧张，伊耳迷探入西索身体的权杖被微妙地吸吮一下。

“来的路上，我一直在看这个。”伊耳迷重重顶入西索身体。

西索蹙眉，发出含混不清的嘶声，苍白的脸上勾起一抹微笑，“这是告白吗♥”

“我在想…你会不会像电影里一样呻吟…”伊耳迷一把攥过西索头发，迫使西索扭头与他接吻，影片里断断续续的颤音催情至极，那是西索刻意发出的艳音，戏谑和引诱的意味远多于抒情。

伊耳迷解开领带，绕西索头颈缠了两圈，封住他的唇舌，把西索按在车门上，继续侵占那具甚至比伊耳迷健壮得多的肉体。

西索的身体始终发散着危险的色香，是那种惯于与人搏斗和供人淫乐的青年身上独有的费洛蒙，铁与麝香的混合物，引诱着猎艳的觅食者。

车厢中萦绕着情色片里西索的呻吟，声嘶力竭的升调鼓动着愈发密集的快感，皮质座椅被清液和汗水滴得潦湿一片。

西索被堵着嘴无法出声，耳根与脖颈泛起一片潮红。

伊耳迷对此却仍不满足，“他没有…”伊耳迷想，他没有沉沦。伊耳迷和西索都心不在焉，尽管他们全身投入了这场性爱。

来回楦弄数巡，伊耳迷持续冲撞着西索内襞，撞击他体内至高无上的弱点。

西索的手指深深掐进座椅，伊耳迷陡然松开领带，西索猝不及防地迸出一声哀吟，领带牵着几丝银线落向地毡。

散发栀子花气味的浊液一阵又一阵弄脏座椅和车门。

西索连续射精后失去力气，跪倒在座椅上，感到一阵缺氧般的异样晕眩。

此际，伊耳迷蓦地拔出跳动的肉紫色阴茎，灼热的精液射向西索背脊。

 

 

TBC...   


End file.
